In my arms
by Queen of Crack
Summary: Three times Natsu held three different girls in his arms, one time he fell in love. Oneshot!


Hi Hi Fanfiction readers!

Lalalala, I have brought another Juvia/Natsu out for you guys! Hehehehe! Surprisingly, this is NOT songfic! Hahaha, I hope you like this though!

Well now that the Queen has spoken, I would like for you all to read my story! (I am a fair Queen after all!) I do apologize for any unladylike like grammar and spelling!

**Disclaimers:** I, Queen of Crack hereby declare that I do NOT own Fairy Tail or ANY of their characters. All in favour of this declaration say I! (**Readers: **I!)

I do however declare that you all enjoy!

* * *

**In my arms**

**Oneshot**

While the whole guild was in yet ANOTHER fight, make that the fifth fight of the day and it wasn't even NOON yet, something caught the Salamander's eyes. He looked at it properly only to see Juvia hiding behind a pillar. He rolled his eyes at her and was about to carry on with his fight seeing as Gajeel had just landed a punch on him when he stopped.

"_Juvia wasn't staring at Gray." _What the hell? He could have sworn that she always looked at Gray no matter what! Maybe he was on a job? Nope, there he was freezing the hell out of Jet. So what could it be? He shoved the idea to the back of his head before letting out a war cry and getting back into the fight. There was time to think of that later.

~x~

Natsu swore lightly under his breath. At the very last minute, before Erza had walked in from her job, Gajeel managed to sneak in a punch to him while everyone was already down. He was SURE he could have won, if he wasn't looking at the water mage. He marched right over to her and looked at her while she was almost cowering away from him.

"Eh? Natsu-san, what do you want?" He regarded her coolly before giving her a full on grin. "It's about time that you stopped staring at the ice bastard!" Juvia was taken aback by his observation. "Er, h-hai." She looked down at the ground and waited for Natsu to leave. He didn't. "So who were you staring at then?" That was a question she was hoping would not show up. "Juvia was staring at no one!" Wasn't it obvious she was staring at him? Maybe not!

She wanted to get away from him but the thing was, she _couldn't. _She wasn't hiding behind the pillar because she was _staring _at someone...well it was that too, but it was because of the first reason. She had just twisted her ankle by doing God knows what in her high heels, and she couldn't move. Her face was contorted in pain and she just wanted to scream for Natsu to leave.

"Eh? Are you alright Juvia?" Juvia cursed lightly which Natsu still heard. He took a step closer to her and Juvia was almost boiling up with embarrassment. "Hmm, are you sure you're okay? You don't look it." Now Juvia knew why Lucy got so annoyed easily. "Juvia is fine thank you," she said through gritted teeth. His serious face then turned to a grin and he waved to her as she walked away. "Well if you say so!"

Juvia watched in surprise then in relief. Now she just had to make it out of there without drawing attention to herself. She edged round the side of the guild as she limped her way through injured and annoyed teammates. She was so engrossed in getting out that she didn't notice a pair of eyes on her as she limped out. As soon as she stepped out, she took off the pair of high heels that were what just killed her feet.

"Now how is Juvia going to get home without any pain?" As soon as she said that to herself, she was swept up into someone's arms. "Eh?!" Juvia looked down to see a black sweatband that was only owned by one person. She then look up at the owner of the surprisingly strong and tanned arms only to see Natsu grinning down at her.

"I knew there was something wrong with you! What happened to your foot?" Juvia blushed heavily and the colour of her face was almost the same colour as her swollen foot. She pointed at her shoes that were in her hand. "Juvia-chan was trying to see what it was like to wear high heels and she twisted her ankle." Natsu grimaced for her as he held her bridal style. "It looks painful. Why would you want to wear those on your feet?"

Juvia shrugged as the blush toned down but was still visible. "Juvia wanted to look pretty." She mumbled it lightly knowing that he would hear her. Then she felt embarrassed by what she just said, so she hid her face into his chest. It made him laugh a little as he walked. "Where are you taking Juvia?" He looked down and blinked at her with bemused eyes. "What do you mean? I'm taking you home of course! You will take a bit of time if you went home by yourself."

Juvia looked up at him in shock as they were on their way to Fairy Hills. "You don't have to Natsu-san. Juvia can get there by herself." She knew she couldn't but with Natsu holding her, she didn't want to give him any trouble." He shook his head. "Well obviously you're not, and we're nakama, I'm helping you." Juvia felt like crying at his kindness when really she never really acknowledged him.

She clenched onto his shirt and smiled. "Thank you." He grinned and then he shook his head. "That's okay. But hey, you don't need high heels to be pretty when you already _are _pretty. Actually, I think that you're beautiful!" He looked ahead missing the face that Juvia was giving him. "You think that Juvia is..._beautiful_?" He nodded but didn't look down. "Of course you are! You're so beautiful that looking at you would beat looking at the sunset."

Natsu didn't realise how corny he sounded because he was only trying to tell her the truth. It was true that everyone thought he liked Lucy, but really, Juvia was just as beautiful as her _and _she didn't try sex appeal at times...

They were outside her apartment when Natsu asked for the key to open the door. "Put Juvia down and she could open it." He gave her foot a look before looking at her. "Are you sure?" Juvia smiled widely at him before nodding. "Hai, Juvia will be fine. Can Juvia lean on you though?" She blushed and Natsu grinned before saying yes. She wrapped her arms around her neck and Natsu could smell her perfume and shampoo mixed into one. He never knew that girls could have a different scent other than strawberries!

He set her down and as he did so, he could feel her breasts brush down till it was about halfway down his chest. He blushed lightly and turned his head to look to the side. Luckily, Juvia hadn't noticed anything and just reached into her pocket for the key. She hopped about on her good leg as she put an arm over his shoulders while his was around her waist. He tugged her towards him so that she was leaning on him. Her face grew aflame again and she hissed in pain when she used her foot.

She found that was in Natsu's arms again. "I don't like seeing you in pain." This time, she didn't argue, and she nodded dumbly. Natsu took her to her room and gently placed her on her bed. "I'll be back." She watched as he flashed her a smile and he walked out. She sighed and settled down on her bed thinking about the pink haired teen that had just walked out of her room.

She thought back to when they were back at the guild and how she was watching him fight. His fire had captivated her so much that she couldn't help but watch him. His moves, his everything. Then he caught her eyes in the fight. She saw something flicker through his eyes, but it was so brief because then he got smacked by Gajeel. It had made her cringe and she was just happy that he was okay from that punch. He was so strong!

That was when Natsu came back into the room holding a pack of ice. "Natsu-san, you didn't need to!" He grinned and shook his head before sitting on her bed by her foot. He lifted it up gingerly and gave her an apologetic look when she yelped in pain. "Sorry!" Juvia shook her head and gave him a strained smile. "It's okay," she whispered softly. Natsu held the ice pack in place on her foot and she sighed almost as though she was in relief.

"Thank you Natsu-san. If you want, you can go now." She didn't want to be anymore of a burden onto him, but he pouted instead. "What, you don't like my presence?" Juvia waved out her arms in front of her. "No No No! Juvia just doesn't want to be a burden anymore!" He stopped and looked at her. "You're weird. Weirder than Luce. Why would you be a burden?" Juvia looked at him then shrugged helplessly. "Juvia doesn't know."

Natsu kept on looking at the girl in front of him. She was different. While she wasn't so unsure of herself, she was a little unsure of herself. She also seemed to be so innocent at anything she did. Three times he had held any girl in his arms. The first one was Lucy. Her boobs had been pushed up right into his face and it was like he couldn't breath. He tried to hold her right, but she kept on squirming in his arms and asked to be put down immediately. The second girl was Erza. She was at least thankful for him being there, but damn was she heavy! Holding Erza was like holding a baby alien and that was something that Natsu would never want to do again.

Juvia, the third girl...She had been so shy and he sort of liked that. She was lighter than Erza, but at the same time she felt so powerful. They say that three times a charm. Maybe it actually was. "So are you sure you're going to be okay by yourself? It could get pretty boring." Juvia looked into his eyes and she nodded. "H-hai. Juvia should be fine." He turned his head and noticed that the first aid kit was sitting on it. "I'll just bandage it up then you can put some ice back on it."

She bit her lip in a way that Natsu could only describe it as. Cute. He walked over to it and grabbed it up before unraveling it and returning back to her. "This could hurt, again." She shut her eyes tightly and tried not to scream out in pain. Natsu saw this and could tell that she was about to cry from it soon. He decided soon enough that tears didn't suit her and he leaned over to her and placed a small kiss on her lips.

That made Juvia open her eyes and then she could feel Natsu kissing away all of her tears while at the same time wrapping the bandage around her foot. He moved away from her face and gave her the biggest grin. "Natsu-san, w-what was that for?" He cut off the remaining bit of the bandage. "You're really beautiful Juvia, couldn't miss out on the opportunity."

Juvia blushed when he said that. "But why Juvia? Why not Lucy?" Natsu shrugged. "Well, I like you more. Hey Juvia, can I kiss you again?" Any other time and Juvia would have facepalmed at that question and how his attention was easily divided. This time, she nodded shyly and Natsu gave her an ear splitting grin and moved closer to her, making sure he didn't hit her foot. His arms found her waist and Juvia's found his neck.

His hot breath tickled her face as he leaned on her forehead. He chuckled lightly when he saw her blush. "Cute." His lips captured hers and this time, she was able to process the kiss properly this time and her eyes fluttered close. Natsu smiled and it made Juvia smile too. His tongue slid into her mouth which made her moan slightly. She blushed at the noise she had just made and pulled away and hid her face his neck.

She could feel him vibrate as he laughed. "I really love your habits." He raised her chin up to look at him. "And I guess that I love you." That made Juvia tear up and nod. "I love you too Natsu!" Natsu looked taken aback. "Whoa, no third person?" Juvia nodded and leaned forward. "We weren't done, were we Natsu-kun?" He chuckled and met her lips. "No, we weren't."

* * *

I hope that you all enjoyed this little oneshot of mine! I tried my best! Now as Queen, I do like reviews otherwise I shall behead anyone who doesn't!

Queen of Crack


End file.
